The Return of Sunset Shimmer
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: A certain pony decides it's time to return home to Equestria. (26 episodes with 3 chapters each.) Possible shippings.


**A/N: Hey, everypony, my name is Marissa Flynn. You may recognize my name if you've read any of my other fanfics. This is my first MLP:FiM fanfic though. I absolutely adore Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. While playing the Gameloft game for this show on my phone, I squealed when I found out we'd be able to get pony Sunset Shimmer in Canterlot, and this fanfic just popped in my head. This story will be formatted like a season of the show (26 episodes). However, there will be 3 chapters per episode to represent the commercial breaks on Discovery Family. Also, despite it being like a season of MLP FiM, all episodes will at least have Sunset in them since this is her story. She might not be the center of every episode, but she will be present. Also, there might be some shippings such as TwiSet, Flashlight, PinkieDash, Rarijack, Fluttercord and Celesticord. I haven't quite decided if I want those ships in this story. Enough chit chat here. Hope you like the story. NOTHING belongs to me except the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Return to Equestria Pt. 1**

It was a nice, sunny day in the land of Equestria. The humidity was low; there was not a cloud in the sky. The sun was even in a perfect spot. This was the kind of weather for a picnic, and that's where our favorite ponies begin our story.

"My, what a lovely day it is," Rarity commented as she and her friends dined on some picnic delicacies: tiny sandwiches, muffins (courtesy of Derpy), lemonade and some fresh apples.

Pinkie Pie responded, but her mouth was too full to be understood; the ponies all giggled at this act of normal Pinkie Pie-ness.

"Honestly, I don't think we could have asked for a better day for us to have an awesome picnic," Rainbow Dash added.

"You said it," Applejack replied, and Fluttershy nodded.

Princess Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but smile as all her friends interacted with each other. Spike was happily eating gems by her side. As she looked up into the sky, she knew nothing could ruin this perfect day.

She didn't know, however, that something life changing for Equestria would happen that day.

"So, I was thinking we'd check on the map to see if there was anything going on that needed assistance in Equestria," Twilight suggested, and she could hear another set of hooves walking to join her, "Oh, hi Starlight. I'm sorry. Did you want to join us?"

"Actually, I was studying those spells you asked me to, and I've just come to tell you I've finished them," replied her faithful student.

Twilight then gave a friendly smirk, "Oh really? Then, pop quiz time!"

Her friends all gave a groan at the princess's obsession with tests and books. Starlight Glimmer just smiled, and positioned herself to perform the spells her teacher and friend would command. The rest of the ponies, and Spike, all just watched as Starlight Glimmer performed all of Twilight's commands with no trouble at all.

After the test, Starlight's horn was smoking from all the magic, and she stood proud. Twilight nodded, "Indeed you have mastered those spells. Normally, I'd assign more spells-"

Her friends groaned again, earning a bit of an annoyed scowl, and she continued, "but instead, I think you should join us. Since it's such a perfect day out, we figured we'd take a break from all the excitement, and we'll close out with a sleepover at the castle. What do you say?"

Starlight nodded, "I'd love to join you."

Later, everypony was walking through Pony Ville toward Twilight's castle.

"So what are we going to do at the sleepover anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, please tell me we're doing makeovers!" Rarity dramatically begged.

"CAKE EATING!" Pinkie Pie added enthusiastically.

Twilight giggled, "We'll figure everything out when we get there. All I know is I'm definitely in the mood for a nice, relaxing-"

Twilight cut herself off seeing a certain mane she'd only seen very few times, but it couldn't be…

"Day," Applejack finished for Twilight, "right?"

"Ye-yeah," Twilight replied, and she looked onward where she'd see the mane. It seemed gone now, "Hold on a second, everypony. I need to check on something."

Without waiting for an answer, Twilight went into the crowd of ponies searching to see if it was just her imagination. Looking around, she found it difficult to spot the mane, but there it was once again. Red and yellow, bacon-like in appearance. Twilight followed it until she could see that the mane was really the tail, but her mane was the same color. Twilight knew only one pony...or person who had this hair/mane.

"S-Sunset Shimmer?" she called out.

The pony turned, and she seemed nervous at first, but she smiled seeing Twilight was the one who'd called her name.

"Hey, Twilight…"

* * *

(My Little Pony Theme Song)

* * *

Sunset just stared at Twilight's dropped jaw. She had to admit it was quite a surprise she'd be back in Equestria. The last time she'd returned to Equestria, Sunset had taken Twilight's element of harmony crown, and that had caused a huge mess.

"Y-you're here…" Twilight found it hard to say the few words she did, "In Equestria."

Sunset nodded, "Yep, I decided it was time for me to come home."

Twilight smiled ecstatically, "Well, it's great to have you back, Sunset! We were just heading to the castle to get ready for-"

"Twilight, what in Equestria are you doin'?" Applejack interrupted, and Twilight and Sunset turned to see all the mane six and Starlight Glimmer giving them a curious look.

"Uh, who's she?" Rainbow Dash asked pointing a hoof at Sunset.

Sunset shrank her head down a little, embarrassed to be here with Twilight's friends. Sure, she'd met the exact same ponies as humans back at CHS, but this was different. These were the pony versions. They didn't know Sunset like their human selves, not even like Twilight.

"Everypony, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Twilight began, and she gave a kind reassuring smile to Sunset, "This is Sunset Shimmer."

The ponies' eyes widened, "You mean…" Rarity stalled out, "Darling, the pony that stole your crown and probably caused some chaos-"

"As in turned into a power crazed she-demon," Pinkie Pie interjected.

"She's your _friend_?" Rainbow Dash concluded.

Twilight nodded, "She's changed since she last came to Equestria. It's a long story."

"She wanted to redeem herself, so she became friends with doppelgangers of us back in that other world," Pinkie blurted, "However everypony else didn't believe she'd changed until after the thing with the Sirens."

Twilight was about to say something, but she just put her lifted hoof down, "Uh, anyway, so Sunset, did you have any plans for the day?"

"I was kinda thinking of going to see Princess Celestia," Sunset answered, "I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well," Twilight began, "if you'd like a place to sleep for the night, we were going to have a sleepover if you wanted to join us."

Sunset blushed a little, "That sounds fun. Count me in."

Twilight then smiled, "I bet I could maybe get the princesses to come too if they're not too busy. Spike, do you have a scroll with you?"

Spike took out an empty scroll, "I always carry one, just in case."

"Oh, hey, Spike," Sunset greeted, "been awhile since I saw you...well besides the you that the other Twilight carries with her."

Spike's eyes widened, and Twilight gave an 'I'll explain later' kind of look. Spike then shrugged as he proceeded to write:

 **Dear Princess Celestia,**

 **We all would like to invite you, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence to a sleepover at my castle tonight. We have a guest who I think you'd be interested to see. Hope you can make it.**

 **Princess Twilight Sparkle**

Spike rolled up the scroll, and he set it aflame. Sunset's eyes widened, not really knowing that's how text messaging worked in Equestria nowadays. Then again, she didn't have a dragon. She'd had the journal, which she had taken with her when she left. Twilight led the group of ponies (and dragon) to the castle, and Sunset didn't say much as she wasn't quite sure how everypony else felt about her yet.

"So, Sunset, how did you end up in Pony Ville anyway?" Twilight asked, and she had her own answer, "oh wait, you came through the portal leading here."

Sunset nodded, "Yep, and I went out to look for you. I'm just glad I did."

Spike interrupted the conversation with a burp and a scroll. Twilight then read the response, and she smiled in that adorable Twilight way.

"She said they'll come!" she announced, and everypony celebrated.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, unlike most 2-part season premiers, there isn't going to be anything...dangerous really for this. That'll be the season finale which I've already started getting ideas for. Anyway, leave me a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. I can't guarantee a certain schedule for updates as I have other things in life and other stories to work on. I may design a cover for this, but I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
